razorfandomcom-20200214-history
No Watch Timeline
The No Watch Timeline is the only known alternate reality in the cosmos without a Nexomnitrix. Inhabitants Ryan In this timeline, Ryan never found nor even had his history tied with the Nexomnitrix until he was fourteen, and it's thought that No Watch Ryan's universe doesn't have its own dimensional counterpart of the Nexomnitrix at all. Due to lacking the Nexomnitrix or the fights against villains, No Watch Ben lacked Ryan Prime's fame and his hero status, and has had a usual, boring life where nothing interesting never really happened to him. This lasted until No Watch Ryan became part of the interdimensional conflict between the different Omnitrix-wielders at the No Watch Timeline, when he briefly wielded Ryan Prime's Nexomnitrix and played a major part in Ben Prime's universe by disabling Vilgax's ship, forcing him to take fatal damage and getting a 12 year old Ryan Prime to get the Nexomnitrix, thus restoring all of the timelines. No Watch Ryan, alongside his counterparts, then defeated Vilgax. No Watch Ryan looks identical to Ryan Prime and shares his prime counterpart's fashion sense, although he seems to wear his green and white hoodie more often. The hoodie lacks the X symbol on its right side that Ryan Prime's has. No Watch Ryan's personality shares many parallels with Ryan Prime's, although No Watch Ryan suffers from heavy confidence issues and a longing for adventure due to his life having taken a much more peaceful and boring path. Imani Imani of this timeline, in a bout of "cold feet", withdrew the application that would have let her attend university early like Imani Prime. She also is not close to Ryan, due to how their lives was highly bad and uninteresting without the Nexomnitrix or the fights as Ladybug and Cat Noir, or Razor and Blindstrike. They never have become boyfriend and girlfriend. Unlike Imani Prime, this Imani also retains her initial sense of clothes from before the time when Imani Prime left Florence. Juan Juan is a resident of Florence in this timeline. He doesn't know Ryan or Imani, and he is just a common pickpocket. Dad Dad is an active Razortek agent in this timeline. Unlike Dad, he has a robotic prosthetic right arm; he implied that he lost his real arm in a past fight against Vilgax. Dwayne Dwayne is Ryan's best friend in this timeline. Magister Patelliday Patelliday is among the Earth-based agents in No Watch Ryan's Timeline, who helped Dad and Ryan with taking Vilgax into custody after the battle at Los Soledad. Jerry Jerry is among the Earth-based Plumbers in No Watch Ryan's Timeline, who helped Dad and Ryan with taking Vilgax into custody after the battle at Los Soledad. Bromeba Bromeba is among the Earth-based Plumbers in No Watch Ryan's Timeline, who helped Dad and Ryan with taking Vilgax into custody after the battle at Los Soledad. Vilgax Dad mentioned that he had lost his right arm in a past fight against Vilgax. Notable Visitors * Bad Ryan * Eon * Imani 10 * Nega Ryan * Professor Paradox * Reiann * Ryan 23 * Ryan Mathousand * Ryan Prime * Ryzarro * Vilgax * Warlord Ryan Appearances Season 2 * And Then There Were None (first appearance) * And Then There Was Ben Trivia * In this timeline, X Foods possesses its original mascot and logo from before the universe was destroyed by the Anihilaarg and imperfectly recreated by Alien X.